Ken Wakashimazu
Ken Wakashimazu (jap. 若島津 健 Wakashimazu Ken) ist einer der Torwartgottheiten ("Shugoshin") der japanischen U22-Nationalmannschaft und steht momentan bei Nagoya Grampus Eight in der J-League unter Vertrag. Der Torwart ist für seine äußerst schnellen Reflexe, Schnelligkeit und seine Karatetechnik bekannt. Dafür wird er als "Karatekeeper" oder "Super Great Karate Keeper" (S.G.K.K.) bezeichnet. Ungewohnlich ist jedoch, dass er neben seiner Position als Torwart auch als Stürmer eingesetzt werden kann. Übersicht Weitere Spielerinformationen Größe und Gewicht: * in der Grundschule (12 Jahre): 1459 cm/ 50 kg * während der U16-WM (15 Jahre): 172 cm/ 60 kg * während der U19-WM (18 Jahre): 183 cm/ 72 kg * aktuell (21 Jahre): 185 cm/ 74 kg Werte nach 3109 days all records * Technik: 3.5 * Schnelligkeit: 4 * Mental/Geist: 4 * Körper/Äußeres: 3 * Kreativität: 4.5 * Taktik: 3 * Gesamtwert: 22 Stärken, Schwächen und sonstige Informationen * Stärken: Schnelligkeit, Reflexe * Schwächen: Erfolge * 1 x Vize-Nationalmeister der Grundschulen (Finalteilname des 6. Jugendnationalturniers, Japan) * 2 x Vize-Nationalmeister der Mittelschulen (2x Finalteilname des Nationalen Mittelschulturniers, Japan) * 1 x Nationalmeister der Mittelschulen (Gewinn des Nationalen Mittelschulturniers, Japan) * 3 x Nationalmeister der Oberschulen (3maliger Gewinn des Nationalen Oberstufenschulturniers) * 2 x Weltmeister (Gewinn der U16- und der U19-Weltmeisterschaft) Charakter Privates Doch es ist wichtig, dass Ken die Meisterschaft mit Toho gewinnt, denn er hat seinem Vater versprochen sich ganz auf Karate zu konzentrieren, wenn Toho in diesem Jahr nicht gewinnt. Da Ken aber unbedingt weiter Fußball spielen will tut er alles für den Sieg. By Anna-Lena Sonstiges Kens Geburtstag ist der 29. Dezember. Nach einem Unfall musste Ken wegen einer Verletzung an der linken Schulter pausieren, so dass er erst beim Viertelfinale der Jugend-Nationalmeisterschaft in Aktion tritt. Da er von klein auf in der Karateschule seines Vaters trainiert hat er ein sehr gutes Reaktionsvermögen und kraftvolle Bewegungsabläufe. Er nutzt als Erster auch den Torpfosten, um einen Schuss in die andere Ecke seines Tores noch abfangen zu können. Nach Wakabayashis Vorbild startet er in der zweiten Verlängerung des Finals gegen Nankatsu ebenfalls einen Angriff, der allerdings von Misaki vereitelt wird. Auch sein Talent wird von der Toho-Schule erkannt. Er wechselt zusammen mit Kojiro zu dieser Mittelschule. Er hat seine Fähigkeiten soweit entwickelt, dass er nahezu alle Schüsse, die er einmal gesehen hat halten kann. Mit Hilfe des Überraschungseffektes und seines Könnens gelingt es allerdings Jun Misugi im Vorrundenendspiel zum Nationalturnier der Mittelschulen zweimal Ken zu überwinden. Nachdem Trainer Mikami Hyuga wegen seines unentschuldigten Trainings vom Turnier ausschließt wird Ken Captain der Toho-Mannschaft. Bis zum Halbfinale kann Ken sein Tor sauber halten. Doch einem geballten Angriff der gesamten Meiwahigashi-Mannschaft kann er nichts entgegensetzen. Als es bei einem erneuten Angriff von Meiwahigashi brenslich zu werden droht verlässt Ken seinen Kasten, schnappt sich den Ball und zeigt, dass ein Torwart durchaus auch Tore schießen kann: Endstand 2:1 für Toho. Um Trainer Kitazume zu überzeugen, dass er Kojiro im Endspiel aufstellt führt Ken als amtierender Captain die Mannschaft zu einer Aussprache mit dem Trainer, die allerdings von Hyugas Herausforderung unterbrochen wird. Den beim darauffolgenden Test abgeschossenen Tigerschuss kann Ken nicht halten, da er einfach zu schnell ist. Im Finale zeigt Ken seine Klasse bereits beim ersten Angriff des Shutetsu-Trios in Zusammenarbeit mit Ryo Ishizaki. Auf Tsubasas ersten Topspin kann Ken schon reagieren. Da der Ball am Lattenkreuz zerplatzt konnte ihn Ken allerdings ohne eine echte Torgefahr analysieren. Er motiviert die Mannschaft, indem er verspricht den Schuss halten zu können. Dies beweist er beim nächsten Topspin, den er zwar nicht aufhalten aber doch seine Einschätzung, dass der Schuss haltbar ist, bestätigen kann. Seine alte Verletzung aus Grundschultagen macht sich nach dieser Aktion wieder bemerkbar. Er ist nicht mehr in der Lage die Torschüsse zu fangen sondern kann nur noch abwehren. Als es eine Ecke für Toho gibt und alle Spieler gedeckt sind stürmt Ken vor und versucht selbst den Gleichstand zu beenden. Er schafft es nach dem abgewehrten Torschuss gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Kasten wieder zu erreichen um einen Schuss von Tsubasa aufzuhalten, den dieser präzise aber ohne besonders hohe Geschwindigkeit nahezu über das gesamte Feld auf das Toho-Tor abgefeuert hat. Kurz vor Ende der zweiten Halbzeit kann Ken noch einen Topspin mit einem Shuto (Karatetechnik) abwehren. Dabei zerfetzt sein Handschuh und er schlägt mit der angeknacksten Schulter gegen den Pfosten. Er kommt wieder rechzeitig auf die Beine um den nächsten hammerharten Schuss von Tsubasa abzuwehren. Gleich in den ersten Minuten fängt sich allerdings Ken einen weiteren Treffer von Tsubasa ein, der seinen Topspin abgewandelt hat und damit Ken überraschen kann. Als es im zweiten Teil der Verlängerung so aussieht, als würde im Mittelfeld kein Vorwärtskommen mehr sein ist es erneut Ken, der seine Mannschaft zum Kampf um den Sieg anspornt und den Ball für Toho zurückgewinnt. Da Kojiro noch den Ausgleich erzielt gewinnen beide Mannschaften und Ken kann seinem Versprechen getreu weiter Fußball spielen. Sein Vater hat während der mitreißenden Partie auch endlich verstanden, dass das Herz seines Sohnes für diesen Sport schlägt. Im Trainingslager der U16-Auswahlmannschaft muss sich Ken noch etwas schonen um seine Schulterverletzung ausheilen zu lassen. Beim Einreffen in Europa steht er allerdings als Stammtorwart der japanischen Auswahl zwischen den Pfosten. Bereits das erste Spiel gegen den HSV zeigt ihm das hohe Niveau der neuen Gegner auf. Gegen Schneiders Feuerschuss kann er nicht viel ausrichten. Nachdem er bei drei Feuerschüssen überhaupt nicht reagieren konnte wehrt er einen weiteren per Handkantenschlag ab. Beim nächsten Feuerschuss verletzt er sich allerdings an der Hand, so dass er ausgewechselt wird. Vor der Verletzung konnte Ken allerdings noch einige Torschüsse anderer Spieler vereiteln. Nach dem Aussetzen beim Spiel gegen Werder Bremen ist Ken in München wieder mit dabei und hält seinen Kasten sauber. Der Konkurrenzkampf mit Wakabayashi veranlasst Ken dazu sich besonders anzustrengen. Trotzdem ist er überrascht, dass er in den ersten Spielen des Turniers im japanischen Tor stehen soll. Im ersten Spiel gegen Italien muss er ein Tor zulassen, da die gesamte japanische Hintermannschaft zu weit aufgerückt war und so die Verteidigung vernachlässigt hat. Gegen Argentinien muss er dann bereits in der ersten Halbzeit drei Tore einstecken, bevor auch bei ihm das wieder gewonnene Selbstvertrauen der Japaner greift und er halten kann was noch an Torschüssen auf ihn zukommt. Den bereits bei Tsubasa gesehenen Topspin kann Ken nun auch von Diaz abwehren. Einen weiteren Torversuch von Diaz per Salto kontert Ken mit der gleichen Bewegung, nur kraftvoller. Als Diaz nach dem Ausgleichstreffer von Japan wieder angreift kann Ken nicht machen und so steht es 3:4 für Argentinien. Da Ken in der restlichen Spielzeit alles hält, was an Schüssen noch auf sein Tor abgefeuert wird gewinnt Japan am Ende mit 5:4. Das erste Halbfinalspiel wird zwischen Deutschland und Uruguay ausgetragen. Als Schneider Wakabayashi zuruft, dass er nicht glaubt, dass ein anderer als Wakabayashi im Spiel gegen Frankreich bestehen kann, ist Ken mehr als nur verärgert. Er will allen beweisen, dass er mindestens so gut ist wie Wakabayashi. Dieser spricht ihm vor dem Spiel gegen Frankreich noch mal Mut zu. Bereits beim ersten Angriff von Frankreich muss Ken hinter sich fassen. Den Sliderschuss von Pierre kennt er noch nicht und wurde dadurch von der abknickenden Flugbahn des Balls überrascht. Das nächste Tor kassiert Ken in Form eines Elfmeters von Pierre, nachdem Soda mit zwei mal gelb vom Platz muss. Und wieder klingelt es in Kens Kasten – erst kann er den Schuss von Napoleon noch blocken doch den Nachschuss von Bossi bekommt er nicht mehr. Innerhalb von 20 Minuten drei Tore zu kassieren, das schmerzt gewaltig. Jetzt will er kein Tor mehr zulassen. Den nächsten Sliderschuss von Pierre kann er dank des Zurufes von Tsubasa auch sicher fangen. Beim folgenden Ansturm der Franzosen hält Ken einen Kanonenschuss von Napoleon auf. Dabei bricht allerdings seine Verletzung an der rechten Hand wieder auf, die er Schneider verdankt. Den darauffolgenden Einschuss von Napoleon gibt der Schiedsrichter nicht, da Napoleon vorher Izawa gefoult hat. Es bleibt also beim 2:3. Nachdem Tsubasa endlich ausgleichen konnte greift Frankreich wieder stärker an und Ken bekommt gut zu tun. Napoleons nächsten Kanonenschuss hält er mit beiden Händen auf. Darauf folgt allerdings eine neue Taktik der Franzosen, der Eifelturmangriff. Diesem hat Japan nichts entgegenzusetzen und somit liegt Frankreich erneut in Führung. Erst Misakis Tor in der letzten Minute der ersten Halbzeit bringt Japan den Ausgleich zum 4:4 und damit die Verlängerung. Auf Tsubasas Frage nach dem Zustand von Kens Hand beruhigt ihn dieser und verspricht bis zum Ende durchzuhalten. Bereits beim nächsten Kanonenschuss von Napoleon kann Ken den Ball zwar fangen, dafür blutet seine Hand aber jetzt. Den nächsten Kanonenschuss wehrt Ken per Handkantenschlag ab. Die geschlossene Verteidigung der gesamten Mannschaft bringt Japan bis ins Elfmeterschießen. Hier wird Ken von Pierre, Bossi, Ferreri und Rochetau ausgetrickst. Doch Napoleons Kanonenschuss hält Ken mit geballter Faust auf und sichert damit Japan den Sieg. Diese Abwehr führt allerdings endgültig dazu, dass Ken seine Hand nicht mehr gebrauchen kann und somit seinen Platz im japanischen Tor räumen muss. Im Finale wird er durch seinen Rivalen Wakabayashi ersetzt, der diverse Schüsse von Schneider und co. halten kann und nicht unwesentlich zum Sieg der japanischen Mannschaft beiträgt. By Anna-Lena Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Japan Kategorie:Nagoya Grampus Eight Kategorie:Torwart Kategorie:Sturm Kategorie:Charaktere